Mars
Named after the Roman god of war, Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system and the closest planet to Earth. It was first colonized around 2050 AD by private industry as the homeworld's resources became increasingly scarce and mining the red planet was seen as the only chamce at maintaining the Earth standard of living and culture. As with all new frontiers to be colonized, there were those seeking adventure and opportunity presented by work in a new world. Unfortunately, the dream like so many before it was hollow. By AD 2070, discontent was growing with the ruthless Ultor Corporation which was treating its workforce like slaves seeking highest profit and minimum expenditure. News of the working conditions didn't get back to Earth, of course, as the corporation had had a complete monopoly since it launched the venture and technicians censored Earth-bound messages. In 2075 AD, the Red Faction formed amongst the down-troden miners - a rebellion. They successfully destabilized the Ultor regime and eventually opened up the way for the Earth Defense Force to intervene. What exactly the EDFs motives were back then is much debated - but it is possible they saw it as an opportunity to gain control of Mars, merely wished to restore the supply of ore or as a means of ensuring Earths ongoing supply of ore permanently - either way, they were heralded as heroes by the miners and colonists. The miner revolt had severely disrupted supply to the home planet and the central governing body of Earth poured a lot of money and resources into the Martian colony in hopes of increasing output. They installed terraformers that made the air breathable and the surface liveable. They colonized the surface in the Tharsis region, founding the sectors of Parker, Dust, Oasis and Eos. The number of humans inhabiting the planet multiplied greatly but still could not keep up with Earth's industry. Eventually the EDF became more and more oppressive, in an attempt to increase production, and eventually the Red Faction was resurrected to fight the once-saviors who were fast turning into what Ultor had once been. Mars has two small natural moons; Phobos and Deimos. Tharsis Red Faction: Guerrilla takes place in the Tharsis region of Mars. There are seven sectors that are available for travel, they are listed below (in order of unlock). At the start of the game, you may visit any of the sectors except the Free Fire Zone and Eos. You may complete guerrilla actions in any region at any time but these are separate to the main story missions which go in order of sectors. Parker The first sector you start in, Parker, is named after the hero of the first game. The EDF has invested little resources into Parker, mainly because the town does not pose a threat to the EDF. Parker is heavily focused on mining and its architecture shows a industrialized but well settled town. You are most likely to see dump trucks and pickups along with cargo trucks driving around the Town. Dust Dust, like Parker, is mostly a mining community although the EDF possess a larger control over Dust then Parker. Dust is one of the largest sectors in the game and there are two large EDF bases in the north and south. The Badlands The Badlands are the eastern most sector in Tharsis region. The sector is occupied by the Marauders. This is one of the first sectors attempted to be terraformed but was messed up and turned into a wasteland. It is largely uninhabited by civilians. Oasis Oasis is the smallest sector and has the beginnings of vegetation. The civilians are of a higher class then the miners and generally have nicer houses and vehicles. The southeastern part is mostly flat and hilly while the central part is more mountainous. Free Fire Zone The Free Fire Zone is off limits to travel until you complete the story missions to that point. The sector is north of Oasis that keeps the miners and lowlifes away from Eos. The sector is a EDF artillery testing zone, if you travel there before you have unlocked it, prepare to be bombarded back to Parker. Eos Eos is the capital of Mars. It is the northern most sector of the Tharsis region it is separated from the other sectors by the Free fire zone. The skyline is dominated by gleaming skyscrapers. To the northeast is the ice caps of northern Mars. This is the final sector of the game. Mount Vogel Mount Vogel is the mountain located in the north side of Tharsis, only available to reach via the Eos region. The whole area is covered in snow and ice, which may be why the region has no inhabitants. Mariner Valley Mariner Valley is a small minor region of Tharsis. It was the main area of the Battle of Mariner Valley between the Earth Defense Force and the Marauders. Category:Red Faction (Game) Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Locations Category:Mars